Forever
by har-d-harhar
Summary: i know everyone does James and Lily stories, but hey, they are great to read. I think this one really captures their youth beginning with when they were first sorted. This has all stuff talked about in HP Books 1-5! READ PLEASE
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER- I own nothing except Angelina, Lucie, Aran, Star, and anything else you dont recognize!!!!  
  
As James awaited to leave for his first ever train ride to school, finally he would be away from his parents. He could finally use his wand like his parents did and learn to become a wizard, his mother walked down the stairs into the room with her cloak and her vase of floo power in hand.  
  
"You ready to leave my James?" She asked with a smile playing wonderfully across her beautiful pale face. Her black hair was up in a bun with no lumps and her brillant blue eyes searched his soul.  
  
"yes, as i have been for the last 12 years." James replied grinning from ear to ear, his messy hair still sticking up at all ends of his head.  
  
"Why did you have to have your father's hair, really." Mrs. Potter asked half seriously, trying to smooth it out  
  
"because then he could be as irristable as me. no use trying to smooth it out, it would be a worthless battle" Mr. Potter replied and chuckled to himself from the doorway of the parlor making James turn around to see his role model, his father, standing tall at 6 foot 1 and his dark black hair as messy as his sons.  
  
He was a remarkable man in all accounts. All wizards knew him to have a heart the size of England and he was always asked to run for minister of magic, which he refused sadly saying he would be of no help to them if he was.  
  
James was a skinny scrunny boy of 12 with his messy hair and hazel eyes peeking behind a pair of silver glasses. James loved one thing in the world, quidditch. He was obbessed with it, his father always told him he had more quidditch in his blood then he did actual blood.  
  
"we have to leave now James or we will miss your train and you will have to spend the next year with us again." Ms. Potter said with a grin, knowing her son wanted nothing more than to go away to school and learn magic. This perked his head up, he ran a quick hug ot his father and mother and grabbed his stuff and walked into the fire place adn shouted "PLATEFORM 9 3/4 KINGSCROSS"  
  
His head was swirling and making him very dizy, then he felt his feet hit solid ground and he looked up to a remarkable site, A large scarlet steam engine in his view and hundreds of young students and their parents getting onto the train. People running around hurriedly by him and shouts of "get your behind on that train now joey!!" and "go away mum, your embarrassing!!!" and things along that line. James smiled to himself and soon found his mother and father next to him and pushing his cart to the back of the train.  
  
"Marcus, Marcus Potter, how good to see you! and you too Antoinette" a handsome man with blonde hair and blue eyes came up to him, a little boy tagging along side him not nearly as handsome as his father and he was short with brown hair clinging to his head and terrified beyound recognition of everyone around him.  
  
"Percy Pettigrew, how lovely to see you agian." Mrs. Potter said with a smile to him and his small son.  
  
"I see your son is starting this year also, so is mine, this is Peter." Percy said trying despertly to bring his son into the spotlight of the people. Finally getting the small brown headed boy out and by the Potters he continued.  
  
"Yes, young petey here is excited to start school though he hasn't made any friends yet so he is quite the nervous reck." Percy continued holding his son who was scirming around like a worm.  
  
"Oh, James is too excited to start school and so are we. Where is your lovely wife today?" Mr. Potter asked placing his hand on his sons shoulder.  
  
"Oh, she is ill with the flu sadly, petey here is rather upset she couldn't be here." Percey said then added "oh, if we dont get these boys on the train soon, they will miss it and god knows we dont want that now do we."  
  
"No, certainly not." Mrs. Potter added grabbing James hand in her nicely manicured hand smiled encouragely at him. "It will be all good dear, all good." She whispered so only James could hear. He wasn't worried as his parents thought. He knew all about the houses and he was certain he would be a Gryffindor. He knew for sure also he would not, and i repeat not be a Slytherin. Those slimey folks with their "slips of the tongue" as they said and their insults to anyone who didn't meet their standards, it was horrible, no one should have to go though anything with the Slytherins.  
  
"good bye mum, dad." James shouted five minutes later through teh window of his compartment and waved excitedly to them. He looked one last time at his wonderful parents as the train sped around a curve and they were out of site.  
  
"So, my name is peter,and if you want me to leave the compartment i will." The small boy said with a sad look and went to leave.  
  
"No, why would i want that?" James asked dangerously confused.  
  
"Oh, well, most people don't like to hang out with me, they only do because they are friends of my family." The boy added looking at James and wondering why this boy was being so nice to him and he didn't have to be.  
  
"NO, stay, please, i dont want to be alone." James said as he took his seat on the left side of the compartment. "My names is James Harold Potter, and I know I will be in Gryffindor." James said proudly hoping to make conversation.  
  
"Oh, well i dont know, i will probably make it in Hufflepuff or some sort, or maybe not even in a house at all. I have no idea. All these houses confuse me." Peter added.  
  
They talked like that for an hour, basically just small talk about themselves and things. James seemed to think the boy seemed nice enough, just kinda pathetic at the same time. Soon a knock came on the compartment door and a boy walked in. He had midnight black hair down to his ears that fell gracefully infront of his eyes with an elegance that James's had not accomplished and a handsome face that looked kind of worried.  
  
"I am sorry but can i sit in here for the rest of the train ride?" the boy asked with a depressed sound to it. "sure, why not. What's your name?" James replied with a grin on his face and scooted over so the boy who was a little taller than himself could sit down.  
  
"oh, well. My name is Sirius Black." He said with a grin and a twinkle in his eye. "I am James Potter, oh, Black. My father has said something about the Blacks. It didn't seem nice." James thought aloud, instantly regreting it.  
  
"oh, well. Yeah. I understand that." the boy said with a frown. "everyone hears bad things. But they haven't heard the worst. My family is horrible, but i hope I am nothing like them." Sirius said, James saw his eyes were pleading with his. "I hate them. It is horrible." Sirius added and looked up at James again sadly. "Don't worry about it, your family is family, not you." James said with a grin and shook hands with Sirius. "there, now we're friends." James replied, making Sirius grin.  
  
"good, those Slytherins keep following me around, just cause my family is friends with them, they think I am like them. I hope and pray I will not be in Slytherin."  
  
"Me too." Peter said quietly, making James and Sirius jump because they completely forgot he was there. "Oh, yes, this is Peter Pettigrew, he's a first year also." James said, pointing to the boy on the other side of the compartment.  
  
"hey." Sirius said with a wave and a fake smile, insided he thought the boy was rather pathetic. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the three boys walked into the Great Hall, James saw a site he would never forget. A girl with bright red hair and beautiful green eyes entered his field of vision. She entered though as quickly as she came and to James, she was no more. James walked with Sirius, whom he was certain was a good person, but his family was one of the families who had old beliefs like the Malfoys so Sirius seemed a little uncertain on his own goodness, though James knew he'd help him find out his true self. Peter was okay. he seemed to worship James now but was quiet and just kind of followed James and Sirius around. The boys all waited until they were in a line in front of the entire school listening to a stern looking witch with her hair pulled into a tight bun on her head and a stare that would crack any soul.  
  
"Listen first years, you will be sorted into four different houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. These houses will be like your homes for the next seven years of your educational career. They will help you earn points and also lose points, hopefully you are not the ones to lose them points. At the end of the year, there is a house cup and the house with the most points will win. The houses will have classes and dorms together. You will make friends within them and make enemies outside them. Now, you will put on this hat here and come when I call your name, Abercrombie, Euan." The stern witch said, and a terrified boy walked up in front of everyones eyes and a moment later, the hat shouted RAVENCLAW.  
  
next came "Abbot, Angelina." she was put in Gryffindor.  
  
Next the boy, Sirius Black was called up, James remembered the boy's fear that he would be put in Slytherin like all his family was, and James prayed he wouldn't so they could be friends. James really liked the boy, they were just alike, like they were meant to be partners in crime together. With a quick thumbs up to Sirius, James watched in anticipation as his friend walked up to the hat, a couple catcalls from a few girls in their line, and Sirius grinning all the way to the seat. Even before the hat touched Sirius's head, it shouted GRYFFINDOR!!!! James appalauded loudly and saw Sirius with a grin reaching from ear to ear and then he gave a thumbs up to James as he walked to the screaming Gryffindor table.  
  
A few names later a name that James would also never forget was called. "Evans, Lily." the girl with bright red hair and green eyes walked up, with one last terrified look at the girl Angelina Abbot, she put the hat on, it took several minutes longer than the other students before her until the hat shouted GRYFFINDOR.  
  
Shakely she took off the hat and walked down to the girl with short dark brown hair and sat down with a sigh of relief. James was thrilled, he didn't understand completely why he was so happy for that girl Lily, but he was. He shortly concluded that he thought she seemed nice. 'yes that must be it, she would be a great friend' he told himself and waited as Remus Lupin, a blonde boy with kind brown eyes walked up and got into Gryffindor and so did Peter Pettigrew and two other girls, Star Ray and Aran Stein, who couldn't seem to stop giggling long enough for the hat to sit on their heads.  
  
Right after Peter walked down to the cheers if all the Gryffindors, James heard from the old, stern witch "Potter, James." He shakily walked up to the chair, though on the outside he looked like he had all the confidence in the world, and now James wasn't as sure that he would be in Gryffindor, what if he was in Hufflepuff or worse, Slytherin. The thoughts sent chills down his spine and he shuttered. He sat on the stool, and the hat was placed on, it was huge, falling right over his eyes.  
  
He stared at the inside of the hat for a few seconds until a voice said, "Ahh, a Potter eh? We will see great things from you boy, trust me. Well now, I see there is a great mind in your head, just like your mother, and courage above all like your father. But, you would also be great in Slytherin you know that, but i see that it is against your wishes for that to happen, so I will now put you in GRYFFINDOR!!!!!the last part was shouted for everyone as James heard a huge uproar from the Gryffindor table, especially from Sirius Black who was grinning now from ear to ear once again.  
  
James walked confidently to the seat next to Sirius, high fived him and sat down. Peter gave James two thumbs up and looked on to the rest of the sorting.  
  
Another girl named Lucie Zubley was made a Gryffindor and then they started their feast. Soon after, James and Sirius with Peter tagging along made their way to Gryffindor tower, but before they left the great hall a females voice caught their attention, it was soft yet demanding and it sounded angry.  
  
"sirius black." the voice said, and it made sirius go as straight as a board and turn slowly around to see a young girl who looked to be a year older than them, and she had long, shiney black hair and was wearing Green and Sliver, a Slytherin.  
  
"Bellatrix Black." Sirius said dangerously.  
  
James looked between them to see the hatred in each others eyes. It rather frightened him, hoping Sirius Black never looked at him like that.  
  
"So, I see your mother was right all along about you, you were trurly a mudblood. And your hanging out with none other than the young James Potter, tisk tisk Sirius, i actually thought somewhat better of you. But at the very least he is pureblood so maybe you picked something up, well, maybe not." The girl said.  
  
James thought the girl would be pretty if she ever took that sneer off of her face. Her long dark thick hair draped in front of her skinny body and her eyes were of a very deep brown, making her eyes look like endless holes.  
  
"Oh shut the hell up Bellatrix, why dont you go sleep around somemore you whore." Sirius said and with that, he walked away leaving a furious Bellatrix behind and a stunned James to follow.  
  
"Wow Sirius, is she related to you?" James asked somewhat confused.  
  
"Yes, unfornatly and my whole family is like her." Sirius added, a hint of sadness and anger in his voice.  
  
"thats okay, forget about them. Your at school now, without them. Come on, lets go to our dorm now." James said with a grin on his face.  
  
"you know what Jamie this looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Sirius said and swung his arm around James's shoulder and they walked down the corridor laughing.  
  
(earlier that night in the great hall, now Lily's point of view)  
  
"Oh Lily, thank god you are in the same house as me, i think i would scream if i had to be alone with those giggling weirdos" Angelina said to her new friend who was eating a piece of chicken and almost choked on it.  
  
"Oh, Angelina, what if they heard you?" Lily asked, now giggling at her friends boldness.  
  
"I dont give a damn, they can hear me all they wish and it won't help at all." Angelina replied with a wave of her hand. Lily now laughed full out at her friend.  
  
"Hello, i am sorry but i know no one here, do you mind if I sit here with you?" a girl with blonde hair that just reached past her chin and an unsure look on her face said shakily.  
  
"Sure, hello, my name is Lily Evans and this is Angelina Abbot." Lily replied, scooting over for the girl to sit down. "and it is no problem at all. " she added  
  
"Oh, well now, you certainly don't want to sit with them" Angelina said pointing at the giggling girls down the table and making a sick face. This caused Lily to errupt into laughter and the girl to laugh also.  
  
"Oh, well my name is Lucie and I am so happy to finally meet someone. It was really lonely on the train ride, though i sat with nice boy named Remus, i think he's also in our house. I feel bad for him, he looked rather ill." Lucie continued, while looking for the boy with blonde hair. "oh there he is, do you mind if i get him? he is all alone." She added in the process of standing up.  
  
"sure, bring him here." Lily said with a smile to lucie, thinking how nice the girl seemed to be.  
  
"she seems nice." lily told Angelina  
  
"yes, she certainly does. This is going to be so much fun this year." Angelina replied with two thumbs up and thinking how wonderful it was to meet such a great person like Lily on her first day at a new school.  
  
A couple moments later Lucie returned with a terrified looking boy with sandy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. he had a kind face but he looked rather pale and ill today like he was ready to drop at any moment.  
  
"Lily, Angelina, this is Remus Lupin, he's a first year also." Lucie said, shoving the boy into a seat next to Lily as she went around to sit next to Angelina. Lily waved happily to the boy and Angelina replied with a 'yo' He gave them a small wave and looked down at the table. Lucie gave them a reasurring smile and then said "so remus, tell us about yourself."  
  
"Oh, well umm." he replied, lily thought he looked like he was going at war inside his head at what to say. He looked petrified.  
  
"umm, I lived in England most of my life and I like to go camping." He said looking at the three girls uneasily. "Oh, so do I! I love camping. Its so much fun." Lily said with a smile to him, she saw him relax alittle more now and smile back at her.  
  
"I dont see how you do, I can't stand roughing it for a few days. I like my room and bathroom just fine thank you very much." Angelina said, making Remus, Lily, and Lucie all start laughing. then she added "what, i do. Going to the bathroom in the woods doesn't sound like a great deal of excitement to me."  
  
"oh, its not just going to the bathroom by a tree Lina, it's the thought of catching your own food and being with nature that is rewarding." Lily said with a smile and a "right Remus." she prodded him on the arm, prompting him to answer.  
  
"yes, I like to fish, especially on a hot day." Remus replied and looked up to see a girl with short pink hair, and a smile that warmed him up and she said "first years follow me please. I am your Prefect Andromeda Black and I will take you to your dorms." she smiled and walked to the front of all the Gryffindors with another young man who was a rather large boy and he grinned at her, she kinda just looked away terrified.  
  
"yeah, i can't wait to see our dorms." Lucie said as she grabbed Remus's arm to get him to move.  
  
"Yes, but we have to share it with those bimbos." Angelina told Lily as she saw the two girls walk past flipping their long brown hair and blonde hair over their shoulders giggling madly and looking at a boy who had dark brown hair and a handsome face, Lily remembered his name was Sirius Black.  
  
"We shouldn't be so mean to them, we hardly know them do you realize Lina?" Lily asked as she caught up with Lucie and Remus who were talking about different houses they had seen in Diagon Alley.  
  
"I just don't see why someone would want to live there is all." Lucie said with a smile.  
  
"Well, because then they could always be in magical London and go to any store they wish." Remus finished.  
  
"yes, but all the hussle and bussle of the town would get quite annoying." Lucie finished and then added "oh, sorry girls we forgot ot wait, we just got so caught up in our conversation we forgot everything." Lucie said with sincerelity in her voice.  
  
"It's okay Lucie, I understand." Lily replied with a grin, wondering if anything was going on between Lucie and Remus that she would like to hear about.  
  
"It's alright, dont fret young one." Angelina said with a pat on Lucie's head and in a adult voice. Remus started laughing now and they all looked at him, they hadn't really heard so much come out of the small boy before.  
  
Then they started laughing also. Andromeda looked behind her and saw them all laughing and just grinned at how plesant they were. "ahh, to be yound and innocent again." she thought and continued on.  
  
When they reached Gryffindor tower, Andromeda whispered the password, it being "Hogs Bird." they entered through a picture of a large women in a pink dress and were awwed quite quickly.  
  
The room the entered had pictures all the way up the tower of seven stories. There was a staircase on the right and the walls were a bright red with dozens of protraits of everything imaginable on the walls. Lily just gasped. There were squshy chairs of all sizes and couches everwhere, a large brick fireplace giving the room a nice warm feeling and tables and chess boards in the other side of the common room.  
  
Then Andromeda broke through everyone's thoughts and said "This is your new common room, where you wil spend your free time inbetween classes and sleep for the next seven years of your time here. Girls are on the right of the stairs as boys are on the left. Your things are already up in your rooms and you will see your names on your first year dorm room. Have fun, and good night." and with that Andromeda left up the stairs and was gone.  
  
"wow." Lily heard Lucie and Angelina sigh at the same time. Lily giggled and said goodnight to Remus as she, Lucie, and Angelina left to go to their new dorm.  
  
When they reached the door that read FIRST YEARS: ANGELINA ABBOT, LILY EVANS, STAR RAY, ARAN STINE, LUCIE ZUBLEY. Angelina let out a sigh and walked in to see that the other two girls Star and Aran were not in yet. The three girls picked the three beds on the side of the wall by the two huge windows, so each had a glimpse of the outside, though Lily got the bed that was in middle so she had both windows on her sides. They each got their own dresser and there were two large vanities, the three girls decided to share one so they didn't end up without one when Star and Aran came in.  
  
Soon when they were all in bed with the hangings all drawn and eveything, Lily was the only one still awake and she heard the two girls come in from the commons area.  
  
"Oh, Aran, can you believe that we met the most wonderful guys ever?" Star asked, brushing her long blonde hair out and into curlers so she could sleep.  
  
"I know I know, They were so cute. Well Sirius was cute, James was just charming so I dont know, but their friend Petey or something, he was just odd, he seemed rather pathetic if you asked me." Aran replied, Her brown hair all already up in curlers and she was situated in bed.  
  
"Oh, they gave us the end beds, how rude. Oh well. Now, then what shall we do tomorrow?" Star asked with a sly note in her voice.  
  
"Lets just say we are getting serious." Aran replied with a laugh. Lily coughed at her poor attempt at a joke but then made it sound like it came as she was sleeping as not to give the two girls hints that she was esedropping. "whatever, well nite Aran." Star said, and half the lights went out in the room. Soon the others went out and a good nite star was heard.  
  
Lily just sat in bed thinking how much she didn't think she was going to like this Sirius and James. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
just for quick notice, so everyone knows, Aran's name is pronounced like the name Erin, just with in my opinon better spelling. I am trying ot make it sound more magical so go along with it please.  
  
"get up James now, we have to get up." a voice said urgently from the side of James's bed. James didn't think it was his father so he was scared for a few minutes but then remembered he was at Hogwarts now and it was just Sirius's voice.  
  
"We are going to be late for breakfast because those girls wouldn't leave us alone last night, i mean, come on, i don't really care for their giggling too much." Sirius added, pulling a black shirt over his head and then his black robes with the Gryffindor lion on it.  
  
"I know." James replied, forcing himself to get up, though he didn't want to at all.  
  
James went straight to a shower for about five minutes and got dressed in his hogwarts robes. When he entered the dorm again, he saw a boy just sitting sadly on his bed, his blonde hair lying tidy on his head just above his ears and his brown eyes searching uncomfortably the dorm that was so odd to him.  
  
"Are you okay there?" James asked, seeing that everyone had gone down to breakfast already, the boy had seemed to have thought that also because he jumped about five feet into the air when James spoke.  
  
"I am fine." The boy replied. "Just tired"  
  
"Oh, well, My name is James Potter, I see we share a dorm together, I didn't see you last night though." James said curiously/  
  
"Oh, umm, about that, I had to see Dumbledore and didn't get back until really late last night." The boy said rather quickly.  
  
"Ah, okay. Well boy do you want to go down to breakfast with me, I am sure Sirius and Peter will be happy to meet you." James replied with a grin and a hand to help to kid up.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, My name is Remus Lupin and I would like to go down to breakfast, sure." Remus said with a slight smile.  
  
"But if you'd like I can sit somewhere else so I don't disturb you and your friends." Remus said and his slight smile seemed to then disappear.  
  
James thought it was rather odd, everyone seemed to think he wouldn't want to sit with them, what was his problem, was he mean or something?  
  
"Why would you sit somewhere else, i invited you to sit with us, but if you don't want to sit by me i guess you can sit somewhere else." James said with a frown, thinking there had ot be something wrong with him that everyone seemed to not want to sit by him or they thought he didn't want to sit with them.  
  
"NO! I want to sit by you and your friends, its just that most people don't usually like to be friends with me, well except Lucie, she just keeps talking and talking to me." Remus said leaping to James so he wouldn't leave without him.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well Remus, lets go down to breakfast now. And i dont see why people wouldn't want to be friends with you, it just boggles my mind really." James replied  
  
they walked down to the Great Hall together, and James grew to think very highly of Remus, thinking he was quite a person, having such a great heart for everyone and his love for all animals and creatures was amazing.  
  
When they reached the great hall James led Remus to the end of the table by Sirius and Peter. On their way, James saw Remus wink at the girl with short blonde hair and he saw next to her,Lily Evans, laughing uncontrollably, he smiled inwardly and continued to lead Remus to his friends.  
  
"hey, Sirius, this here is our newest roommate, Remus Lupin, Remus this is Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. They are also in our dorm." James said, hoping they all got along fabulously.  
  
"hey, Remus, why weren't you in the dorm last night?" Sirius asked with curiousity.  
  
"oh, ummm, well, I had to talk to proffessor Dumbledore last night and it took almost all night." Remus said, making Peter raise an eyebrow and Sirius to sit back to think.  
  
"Well, did you see this scedual here Jamesey boy!" Sirius said with outrage to James as he handed him their new sceduals.  
  
"NO, why, whats the matter?" James said grabbing them and looking at them with panic, they had potions today, actually next with the Slytherins and then History of Magic with Ravenclaw and then lunch and then Herbology  
  
"great, just great, we get to sit with Slytherins first thing in the morning. How wonderful." James said sarcastically as he threw his scedual into his bag and got up just as the rest of the school started ot leave to get to the first day of classes.  
  
"well don't want to be late now do we?" Sirius asked with a grin on his face to the three boys, saying he had something planned to do.  
  
"how wonderful Sirius." James said sharing the grin, as Remus smiled as he was catching on and Peter nervously twitched the corner of his mouth into somewhat of a smile. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"LILY we are going to be late for potions, get your arse moving NOW!!!" Angelina shouted already half way down the corridor.  
  
Lily couldn't help but be slow, she was so amazed by all the magical things she had never seen before, but she knew she wouldn't make a good impression on the magical students and show them she was just as good as them if she didn't get kicking to Potions class so she ran up next to Angelina and she heard Lucie giggling next to her.  
  
"what's so funny?" Lily asked.  
  
"oh nothing, just seeing how amazed you were at all this stuff was rather halirous." Lucie said still rather laughing at Lily's expense.  
  
"Bite me." Lily replied and laughed along with Lucie.  
  
"Okay you giggling french maids, here we are." Angelina said with a sigh."now what am I to do with you if you are giggling all the time." Angelina said saracasticly.  
  
"Well then I guess you wil have to find new friends then, maybe Aran and Star?" Lucie said laughing some more now.  
  
"oh hell no." was all angelina could reply as they walked into class.  
  
the girls laughed even more now. They made their way to the back of the potions room and sat down at a table that fit seven.  
  
"Well now i hope we dont do anything today, I have no idea on what I am supposed to do with these things." Lily said sadly looking at all her ingredients she had bought earlier this summer.  
  
"most likely we will, so don't get your hopes up Lily-kins." Angelina replied in a singing voice.  
  
Then they heard a loud crack of a stick hitting a desk and looked up to see a man with a evil glint in his eye. He didn't seem very happy. he had dark brown hair that was slicked back and a large forehead. His one eye happened to not seem to want to sit still and it just kept going back and forth and up and down. It made Lily alittle dizzy looking at it.  
  
"hello students. first things first, you will come in and sit down without speaking. There will be no talking in my class. Henceforth, there will be no giggling, no notepassing, or no moving ot where you are not belonged." The teacher said with disguist in his voice as he looked onto the young students who were scared out of their witsend.  
  
"now, I am Proffesor Jahns and I do not like it when......" before Professor Jahns could finish there was a loud crack and smoke came billowing out from the door as two figures can in. Lily and the rest of the class looked anxiously towards the makers of this smoke. Soon they were revealed.  
  
"HELLO PROFESSOR! I am sorry we are late but you understand, had to make an entrance." James Potter said with uttmost smoothness in his voice and it seemed to Lily his confidence level was very high.  
  
"Yes, you understand Fashionably Late don't you Professor, I am sorry but I didn't quite catch your name?" Sirius Black said with a handsome grin on his face.  
  
"My name is Professor Jahn and you boys are giving a DETENTION FOR INTERUPTING MY CLASS WITH YOUR FOOLISHNESS AND IMMATURITY. NOW SIT DOWN THE BOTH OF YOU!!!" Prof. Jahn shouted at the top of his lungs. James and Sirius however didn't even flinch the entire time and went and sat by two other boys, one being Remus and the other a boy Lily didn't recognize but thought he was terrified looking.  
  
"See Remus, and you thought we'd get in trouble." Sirius said with a grin as he smoothly sat down, followed shortly by James and he grined to friends.  
  
"but you did get in trouble Sirius, you just got a detention." Peter said shakily.  
  
"Oh, detention, well now, I think this is a beinging of a new era right James oh boy." Sirius said, looking at James as they grinned in excitment.  
  
"Oh definalty Sirius. Definalty." James replied as they high fived.  
  
"You two are remarkable you know that." Remus said with a grin on his face as he looked at the two boys, realizing he just witnessed the beginning of a very long, very wonderful friendship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ "oh wow, that was very courageous." Lucie said with a sigh as she saw the two boys sit down in their seats ahead of them."  
  
"Not really, i think it was rather arrogant." Lily told her two friends who looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Lily, darling, that was spectacular, they just got exploded at by the worst professor ever and they didn't even flinch." Angelina said in amazement.  
  
"Well, I think they are both rather arrogant is all. I mean, they just waltz into class late and have the nerve to talk to a teacher like that, they have got a lot of balls those two do." Lily replied.  
  
"Sure Sure Lily. Whatever you say." Lucie said as she stared at the boys in front of her.  
  
"Now, get your things out and start the potion on page 23 of your textbooks, and I want to test it out when I come back." Prof. Jahn said, and he seemed even more agravated than before and with that he left he room.  
  
"HEY BLACK." a voice shouted from the other side of the dungeon.  
  
"HEY BLACK, I see your cousin was right. You are in Gryffindor and hanging out with Potter none the less."  
  
a boy about 3 inches shorter than Sirius stood up and made his way over to him and his friends. He had Shiney slicked back blonde hair and a smirk on his face. He also had a greasy boy with greasy black hair and a slimey pale face with him, and a girl with that was tall and skinny, a little too skinny and had blonde hair also and would have been pretty if she didn't look like she smelled something terrible on her face.  
  
"Why hello Lucius, what brings you to my side of the dungeon." Sirius said with a grin and a look to the other two people by him.  
  
"Oh, well now, I see you haven't changed at all since our last meeting, you still look like a rat." Lucius smirked at him with that.  
  
"Well Malfoy i see you still look like that bastard your mother cheated on your father with." Sirius replied with a mocking smirk back.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HIM LIKE THAT YOU FILTHY TRAITOR TO THE BLACK NAME!" the skinny girl shouted at Sirius as Sirius stood up and just looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"well Narcissa Black, we have very different opinions on what is a traitor ot the black name." Sirius said calmly back to her. "like sluts and whores are one." He added, but then Malfoy and the slimey boy next to him tackled Sirius down to the ground and pinned him on his back and attempted to beat him up until Remus and James jumped up and pulled the boys away, James had the greasy boy and Remus had Malfoy.  
  
"why hello Severus how nice to see you again." James said to the greasy boy known as Severus Snape and then whacked him in the nose with his wand, making it bleed terribly, also making severus run away holding his nose. Remus sadly didn't have a good hold on Malfoy who seemed to have Remus in a headlock. James ran over and shouted a stunning curse at Malfoy. Sirius had seemed to have been backed into a corner from Narcissa with her wand ready on Sirius. He didn't touch her because he didn't care who it was, you never hit a girl. James shouted another stunning curse at Narcissa and she fell. Sirius ran out to James and Remus and they sat quickly at their tables after they moved Malfoy and Narcissa back to their table and started working on their potions.  
  
Soon Prof. Jahn came in and awoke Narcissa and Malfoy and the first thing they said was "it was Sirius."  
  
Sirius was then sent to Professor Dumbledore's office and James didn't see him all day.  
  
"I really wonder when Sirius is coming back." James said that night at dinner to Remus and Peter.  
  
"I don't know, i just hope he wasn't expelled." Remus replied, thinking hard.  
  
"We can only hope. I mean, I have known him what two days and it seems like it will be hell without him." James said holding his head in his hands.  
  
"And that him being expelled would be entirely my fault since i was the one who sent the curses." James added feeling entirely guilty.  
  
"Don't worry about it James, he'll be fine. Dumbledore has never expelled a student in his time, so I don't think he will be expel Sirius." remus said trying desperatly to make James feel better. He didn't know why but meeting these three boys made him feel more human, like he was a normal boy again with friends and he hoped that that feeling never left him.  
  
"I am going to bed now. See you later." James said getting up to leave. As the left the Great Hall, he saw Sirius walking down the stairs with his head down. James ran up to him and held him by the shoulders looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"Sirius, what happened?" James questioned, fearing the worst.  
  
"Oh, well I got in alot of trouble and stuff." Sirius replied  
  
"You're not expelled are you??" James asked in disbelief.  
  
"NO, of course not, they could never expel Sirius Black, the mastermind of Hogwarts. That would be a large problem and they don't want that, plus, who else would be your partner in crime, certainly not Peter." Sirius replied with a large grin on his handsome face and he ruffled James's messy black hair and James grinned back as they went back into the Great Hall to tell their friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey, I hope you liked my first chapter, I think it is pretty good. I am trying desperatly to get as good as JK Rowling did on this and get the facts right, I think I will skip a couple years soon, but maybe another chapter on the first years to get some things mentioned.I thought I would explain how they met and things like that, I think it explains the characters better if you hear how they met and stuff. I know EVERYONE on earth writes about Lily and James but something just pulls me in on their stories, I love them, I think It's incertiably sad their story adn I think everyone about them and their friends are interesting. I hope you liked it, I will write more, but please review for the sake of reviewing and make me feel better I will write as fast as my little heart can go!!!thanks. 


	2. Chapter TwoUnwanted Information

CHAPTER TWO- Unwelcome Information DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT ANYTHING UNRECOGNIZABLE.  
  
"Moony, you didn't!" Sirius shouted at Remus from across James's bedroom.  
  
"Yes, I did. So get used to it." Remus calmly said across the room to Sirius, then turned to James and said "I don't know why I was made Prefect though, it makes no sense."  
  
"It's because Dumbledore probably hopes you can get some control over us. HA like that'd ever happen." James replied with a large grin to Sirius.  
  
"yes, how could ANYONE ever have control over us. I mean, that was a stupid move if Dumbledore ever had one." Sirius replied, throwing his arms up and standing up on James's bed to look at his three friends. "we are the Marauders. The Troublemakers, the Great Foursome, we are Prongs Padfoot Wormtail and Moony for heavens sake. We can't be undercontrol because then the school would go outtacontrol mates." Sirius added trying to be serious, though it was lost as the three other friends starting laughing.  
  
"hey its the truth." James concluded, then added "Who else is Prefect with you moony?"  
  
"Oh, I don't have the faintest idea." Remus replied, thinking hard on the idea now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A 15 year old Lily Evans ran into her parents bedroom two weeks before leaving for school again, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"MUM, DAD! GUESS WHAT!" she shouted at them. Both her parents jumped up right from sleep, her mother clinging desperatly to her husband, then relaxing when she realized it was only her daughter.  
  
"oh dear, that was freightful. Now what on Earth is so exciting that you scared the heck out of your loving parents." Her mother asked with a grin and then added "what dear is it?"  
  
"I WAS MADE PREFECT!"  
  
"Oh dear, how wonderful, but what exactly does that mean?" her father asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"oh dad, it means i was one of the top two students of my house in the fifth and sixth year! and now i get to be an authority." Lily said with a smile that made her look like an angel.  
  
"Oh darling, congradulations dear, good job." her mother replied, clapping now from her bed.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yes dear, but who is the other prefect, you said there were two." Her mother asked  
  
"You know what, I don't have the faintest idea who." Lily replied now looking into that thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two weeks later, Lily, Angelina, and Lucie were all sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express talking about their summers until they reached school.  
  
"Oh well, I went to Italy this summer to see my Grandpa, he was ill." Angelina told the girls "It was fabulous, so many handsome men just waiting for me, how pleasent." She finished with a grin.  
  
"Oh sure Lina, you wish." Lily added, which prompted Angelina to throw a bertie botts every flavor bean at her.  
  
"Hey!" Lily shouted at her. "well then I won't tell you about my summer." Lily said with a sly grin planted on her pretty face.  
  
"good, no one wants to hear it." Lucie replied, making Lily mock angry and Angelina to point and laugh at her friend.  
  
"fine, then I won't mention that i was made Prefect." Lily said looking away.  
  
"really??? You are the Prefect! How exciting, we can get away with anything now Luc." Angelina said  
  
"Oh no you cant!" Lily replied "I have ot do my job, even if it means busting my friends and Potter and Black." She added grinning now from ear to ear.  
  
Suddenly a knock was heard on the door and Remus Lupin stepped into the compartment. The girls didn't mind Remus, he was the only marauder they could stand. While Sirius and James were as mature as a three year old boy, Remus was understanding and helped them if they ever needed it. They appreciated it and helped him then in return whenever he needed it.  
  
"Sorry to Disrupt you ladies but I have desperate need for Miss Lily Evans." Remus said with a bow to the three girls sitting in the compartment. Lily with her shoulder length thick red hair and brilliant almond shaped green eyes stood out like a sore thumb between Angelina who had long dark thick brown hair and deep brown eyes and Lucie who had a short blonde bob haircut up to her chin with her round grey eyes.  
  
"why me kind sir?" Lily asked Remus while standing up and also bowing.  
  
"well m'lady, word is on the street that you are the new prefect." Remus said smiling his wonderful smile.  
  
"Well the word is right and why on earth would you need a prefect?' Lily asked smiling back a brilliant smile that makes most go weak at the knees.  
  
"Oh, see well I am your new partner in crime, I also was named Prefect." Remus replied  
  
"OH congradulations Remus, how wonderful!" Lucie said standing up and giving Remus a hug.  
  
"Why, thank you Lucie." Remus said with a tilt of the head and blushing alittle in the face and then added "well we must be off Ms. Evans if we want to capture us some troublemakers."  
  
"Yes, let's start with your friends." lily said back as they left the compartment.  
  
"Umm, why MY friends?" Remus asked with concern.  
  
"because where they are, trouble is." Lily replied, finally finding the compartment she was looking for.  
  
"we dont need to see them, they are probably just sitting reading the daily prophet for updates on the quidditch season." Remus said shrugging and laughing.  
  
"Let's just check." Lily replied pushing open the door.  
  
What she saw made her almost laugh out loud, James was chasing Peter around with flowers in his hand and a heart card in the other, and Sirius was all dressed up in pink and red with a sign pointing to him reading THIS IS CUPID and him laughing like a madman and pointing at them.  
  
"Oh my god." Lily just breathed.  
  
Remus was laughing too hard to do anything at the moment so Lily took action  
  
"What on earth is going on here?" Lily asked, to outsiders she looked mad, but inside she was laughing.  
  
"umm, yah." Sirius said, quicking muttering a counterspell that made everything go back ot normal and James ot run up to Sirius and whack him upside the head and shout."DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN. THAT IS A SIDE I HOPE I NEVER GO TO!" Peter looked downright terrified and Sirius looked on the verge of tears of laughter.  
  
"Answer me now." Lily said calmy tapping her foot. James now realized Lily was at the door and quickly his hand went straight to his messy hair and his voice lowered somewhat.  
  
"hello Evans, if i may say so, you look even more spectacular since last i saw you and that i thought would be impossible." James said with a smile and a step towards her so he was right next to her, standing at least a 8 inches taller than her.  
  
"What was going on." she repeated this time growing even more angry.  
  
"Oh, well we just happened to mention, 'hey Sirius this train ride is a little boring,,,' and he takes that as a hint that I wanted to fall madly in love with Peter." James finished he looked at Sirius and then he looked at Lily and she for a second looked like she was going ot laugh, but then collected herself and looked at him and said "If I happen to see that again, it will be points off for roughhousing on the train." and with that, Lily walked away, with a laughing Remus following her.  
  
"My god boy, you still turn to mush when she comes around." Sirius added with a grin to his friend.  
  
Before James could reply, an unwelcome appearance was made by some certain Slytherins. Two being Sirius cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa Black and their boyfriends Rodolophus Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. There was also Rodolophus's younger brother Rabastan. Bellatrix looked like a black, with dark long hair and dark eyes while Narcissa stuck out with her blonde hair and blue cold eyes. Malfoy had slimey slicked blonde hair and Rodolophus and Rabastan both had dark hair and beady eyes. Rodolophus was noticably the better looking brother, with his athletic build and dark features while Rabastan was short and plump and had dark features, but not good dark features.  
  
"get the hell out." Sirius said as calmly as he possibly could without causing the other compartments to notice a problem.  
  
"no." Bellatrix said with a grin as she intertwined her arm into Rodolophus's arm and grinned some more.  
  
"we came for a little chat Black." Malfoy said  
  
"No, get the hell out." Sirius said, this time he and James had their wands out and pointing at the teenagers.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, especially you Potter." Narcissa mentioned with a mad glint in her eye.  
  
"we were sent here to tell you something Potter." Malfoy said now forming a grin across his pale face and looking into James's eyes. "That you should watch yourself, direct words from the Dark Lord." And with that they were gone. Sirius and James were stunned, along with a whimpering Peter in the corner.  
  
"what was that about?" Sirius said, scratching his head in confusion.  
  
"I don't know." James replied, still staring at the exact point where the Slytherins had been moments before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I hoped you liked this chapter and I would like to thank the reviewers who sent me the paragraph memos, i got them, i hope this is better. I know this chapter isn't as long as the first but bare with me okay. Thanks, REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter ThreeThe Stupidity of Padfoot

CHAPTER THREE- THE STUPIDITY OF PADFOOT DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE. I AM JUST AN INNOCENT DORK WITH AN OBSESSION OF JK ROWLINGS CHARACTERS ESPECIALLY LILY AND JAMES POTTER!! I CANT HELP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Christmas was always a busy time at Hogwarts, teachers trying to teach their students, students getting excited because Christmas was so near and the busy of the staff decorating the school in honor of this joyous time. This was the time that the Marauders loved, everyone was so preoccupied with getting ready for going home that it was really simple to plan a trick on them or play a prank on any unsuspecting pupil.  
  
"Ready Prongs?" Sirius asked with a grin from the inside of a dark broomcloset.  
  
"Ready when you are Padfoot." James replied, holding his wand right in front of his face and grinning along wit his friend.  
  
Outside, they could hear footsteps, chatter from all the students going to dinner and one voice in particular, the one they were waiting for.  
  
"So Bellatrix, what are you doing this holiday?" Snape asked with a slimey voice.  
  
"Oh, I am going to Rolodophus's home with his family and then sadly staying with my family." Bellatrix replied, flipping her long thick dark hair over her shoulder and looking at Snape with her beautiful searching eyes and replied "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, well, i was just wondering. Good to make small talk." He replied, blushing a tad red in his unbelieveably pale face.  
  
"You dont look like the one ot just be wondering." Bellatrix replied and walked away leaving a confused Snape behind.  
  
Just then Sirius whispered to James 'now' and that they casually steped out of the closet to an unsuspecting Snape. Snape at first looked confused, then scared, then he grinned a nasty grin.  
  
"What on earth are you doing Potter?" He bared through his nasty yellow teeth. His greasy hair sticking to his white face and his black eyes looking through his soul.  
  
"Oh, just wanted to be with my good pal Snivellus." James replied, putting an arm around Snape's shoulder, making Snape go as stiff as a board and glare at James before moving his hand to pull his wand out, but Sirius was too quick adn was in front of Snapes face, his wand pointing right between snapes beady eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Snape growled at Sirius with pure hatred in his face.  
  
"Oh, you don't think i would? Wow, you sure are quite dumb there Snape." Sirius replied grinning a malicious grin at Snape and looking at James.  
  
"Prongs old buddy, I would remove my arm if I was you, you might catch something gross from this slimball." He added and grined even more.  
  
"Oh, you are too right my friend, too right." James replied, now holding his wand to snape and grinning even more before adding "Sniwineous." in a almost whisper.  
  
Snape started to twitch madly before his face started to morph , everything was moving. His nose seemed to enlarge to a square shape and his eyes sucked close by each other. After about a minute of this, it stopped to reveal one thing.  
  
"A pig? How genius Prongs." Sirius shouted and slapped his friend on the back for a good job. Snapes head was transformed into a pig but he still had the same body as he had before. Snapes beady pigs eyes glared again and with a quick movement he was gone leaving James and Sirius in uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"oh that was way too good to go to waste, how sad Moony and Wormtail couldn't be here to share such a moment with us." Sirius replied as he and James made their way down to the greathall. Soon they found Remus and Peter at the end of the table and they smiled and scooted over for their two friends to sit down.  
  
"So, what happened?" Peter asked James anxieously.  
  
"Oh, shut up Peter you sound like a girl." Sirius replied cooly before laughing at the rememberence of Snape. "But god it was good."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Remus asked now growing impatient from his friends lack of telling what was so funny.  
  
"Well, our Prongs here decided he would... he would." Sirius said but started laughing some more so he couldnt finish.  
  
"You what?" Remus asked, a smile and a look of nervousness flashed across his face. He was a Prefect, there to tell them to behave themselves yet he let them get away with anything, not this time though. He would tell them they had a detention.  
  
"I turned his head into a pig." James said with a smile and started laughing. Soon Peter started up too adn Remus decided he would put his foot down later and he too was laughing.  
  
Sirius grinned five minutes later and brought his goblet of pumpkin juice to the center of the table, raised and told the others to join him as he said "to prongs and pigface," they repeated and they all took a drink, but it tasted funny. James felt all itchy and couldnt figure out why, then he looked down at his skin, it was bubbly and it hurt. he looked at his plate and saw, he had a large birds body!  
  
Soon the entire hall turned around and started laughing, some gasped and looked frightened and some wondered who the hell would prank the marauders, but soon that was found out as James looked to the Slytherin table and they were laughing histarically. Snape just sat there grinning.  
  
James looked at his three friends and saw, Sirius was turned into a hyena with a sour face, Remus was a rather large fish, and Peter was a white dog with a tongue too large.  
  
"I am so not taking this." was all Sirius could say before McGonagall pulled the four boys out of the Great Hall and up to Madam Prompey. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been two weeks since the whole drinking into animals incident but no one had forgetten. The Slytherins thought it was the best thing ot every happen to Hogwarts while Sirius's fan club took to trying to make him feel better. But the boys were happy because it was finally Christmas break and everyone would be leaving to go home.  
  
"Thank god for Christmas." Remus said, after outrunning a group of nasty first year Hufflepuff trying to fish him out of the corridor. All four marauders layed exhausted on the comfy couches of the Gryffindor Common Room. James was passed out on the large red armchair, Sirius had taken the entire orange couch in the side of the room and he had his eyes wide open and it looked as if he was deep in thought. Peter was sitting on the floor besides James rereading Quidditch for You and Me.  
  
"Anything on your mind there Padfoot?" Remus asked, wondering why on earth he was thinking so hard on nothing.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just thinking, no problems." Sirius said, but soon he got up and went to the boys dorms.  
  
When Sirius reached his bed, he pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote:  
  
Prongs, Meet me at the Whomping Williow at Midnight on the next full moon, we are needed agian. Dont let this letter slip or it will be your head there buddy.  
  
Padfoot.  
  
Sirius tucked this under his ropes and went to take a shower grinning all the way there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AUTHORS NOTE- I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS, I HAVENT RECIEVED ANY REVIEWS SO PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS, IT WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER. I HAVE TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS OR IF IT IS A WASTE OF TIME. THANKS, REMEMBER REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. REMEMBER ITS THE SMALL BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE THANKS. 


End file.
